1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well production management and storage systems and more particularly to well management systems which include at least one underground well, one separate collecting tank for use with a pressurization pump and an electrically powered control panel capable of managing and maintaining a constant supply of water in the collecting tank.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents describe the state of the art in well pumping systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,612 to Joseph P. Lawlor describes a raw water storage tank in an iron removal system having a water space, a compressed air space above the water level in the tank, means for admitting water and air into the tank, a repression tank having a water space and also having a compressed air space above the water level in that tank, a water-service line connected to the water space of the repression tank and having a back check valve, a filter, a pipe for conveying water from the water space of the raw water tank into the top of the filter, a pipe for conveying the filtered water from the filter into the water space of the repression tank, a back-wash line connected to the pipe which conveys the water from the raw water tank to the filter and having a shut-off valve, there being another shut-off valve in the pipe between the raw water tank and the place of connection therewith of the back-wash line, an air pressure equalizing line connecting the air space of the raw water tank with the air space of the repression tank, and a shut-off valve in the air pressure equalizing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,799 to Elmer Carl Kiekhaefer describes a water supply system for a residence with a water wheel, comprising, in combination, a narrow stand-pipe disposed adjacent the well and having an open top substantially higher than the roof of the residence, pump means connecting the well with the lower end of the stand-pipe for introduction of water into the latter, pressure-controlled switch means connecting the stand-pipe with the pump means so that the latter will be operated to maintain water in the stand-pipe between two desired levels closely adjacent to the top, a conduit disposed closely adjacent to the lower of the two levels and extending within the residence to supply water thereto, means to supply a cleansing gas to the bottom of the stand-pipe so that the gas will bubble up through the water and remove odors therefrom, a dome-shaped cap secured to the open top of the stand-pipe and having an annular filter disposed around the pipe so that gas escaping from the water will be discharged above the roof of the residence and impurities cannot be admitted to the water, the pump means including a conduit which discharges water into said stand-pipe at a point above the gas supplying means and upwardly to produce turbulence in the water so that any gas bubbles clinging to the wall of the stand-pipe will be released, means to operate the gas supplying means simultaneously with the pump means, and means to provide a timed continuation of operation of the gas supplying means after said pump means has ceased operating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,418 to L. B. Fowler describes a water well pumping system for controlling the volume of fluid supplied to a supply reservoir from a primary reservoir and drawn off through an outlet conduit to the volume of fluid produced and pumped from the well. A fixed or variable resistance is interposed in piping between the primary and supply reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,271 to Benjamin F. Hargrove et al, describes a horizontally mounted submersible pump assembly for pumping water from water storage tanks, which pump assembly is characterized by a submersible pump mounted inside a horizontally orientated tube extending through the wall of the water storage tank. A valve is provided in cooperation with the immersed end of the tube to facilitate flow of water into the tube to the pump and the opposite, dry end of the tube is closed by an adapter flange mounted on a length of adapter pipe, one end of which extends into the tube and communicates with the discharge of the pump and the other end of which is flanged to a water distribution line. The water distribution line extends to a conventional pressure tank for distributing water to multiple users on demand. The submersible pump is typically of turbine design and is sized to quickly and effectively pressurize the water distribution system by pumping the water from the storage tank and the flooded tube to the pressure tank. The tube enclosing the pump facilities removal and replacement of the pump from the dry end of the tube without draining the storage tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,734 to Robert G. McCauley relates to water collecting and spring box and gauging system and water holding tank wherein the spring box is designed to receive and collect water from a source such as a spring. Once collected in the spring box, the water is filtered prior to being directed to a water holding tank that is normally stationed near a point between the spring and location of ultimate use. The spring box includes a water inlet, a drain, and a supply outlet. The flow rate of water from the spring box is controlled by varying the height of the water level maintained in the spring box and by selectively sizing and spacing openings formed in a vertical water filter that is communicatively connected to the supply outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,789 to Kenneth Benscoter describes an emergency fresh water reservoir provided for a building for use in emergencies, such as earthquakes, floods, hurricanes and other natural disasters in which municipal water supplies are cut off or rendered impure or unpotable. The emergency water reservoir of the invention can also be used to provide a supply of water in times of man made disasters, such as war or acts of terrorism or vandalism which can render municipal water supplies suspect or unusable. The emergency water reservoir is connected between a municipal water supply line and a hot water heater for a building. Water passes through the emergency water reservoir before reaching the hot water heater. circulation of fresh water is assured and stagnancy of water is prevented during normal operation of municipal water supply due to a flow through the emergency water reservoir to replenish water in the hot water heater, as hot water is utilized in the building. In times of emergency water can be drawn directly from the emergency water supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,859 to Elliot J. Stiff describes a well pump system having a motor-driven pump and a pressure tank for delivering tie, water from a source to a utilization point. A sensing device detects a parameter correlated to the rate of flow onto and out of the pressure tank. The parameter is utilized to regulate flow into the tank so as to establish at least approximate equality between flow into and out of the tank.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, it is believed that the well production management and storage system, as set forth herein, is neither taught nor rendered obvious.